


The Long Way Round

by Dice_Roller



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dice_Roller/pseuds/Dice_Roller
Summary: 规则足够直白：你的灵魂伴侣的名字缩写会以极小的字号和极贴近肤色的颜色印刻在你不惯用手的内侧。这应当会让事情简单一些（除非你有过于多的假名）。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Long Way Round

他们在五大道的Museum Mile并肩走着，手臂时时相触；83街口，一列伦敦悬铃木投下树影。行经人行道面上的阴影—和热狗包装纸—的时候，John没有回答Harold的问题（“Mr. Reese, 你对晚餐吃泰式料理感觉如何？”他这样问道），而是对Harold说，毫无铺垫地：“我想我先前绕了太多弯路了，但我们双方都有责任。”

·

在初次知道自己雇主的全名时，如果说John没有惊诧的话，恐怕是不准确的；但他确实没有允许自己诧异太久。像独木舟迎上一个浪头，他被冲刷了一次，然后无事发生一样地继续往前。

Harold Finch。他低头看看自己手腕内侧的两个字母，“H.F.”，在他深色的皮肤上更像是两颗极小的痣。可能性在萌生前就已被排除。

因为总有其它的解释，它们往往更安全，从而更容易是真的，他这样想着，绕过一个在街边徕客的巨大泰迪熊，后者想给他一个拥抱，伸长了棕色的毛绒胳膊。

这是他入职的第五天。在这时，他对自己雇主的调查仍是徒然的，但他已经知道Harold Finch不是对方的真名（只是证实了他最初的猜测罢了），以及Finch声称知道关于自己的一切（而这完全有可能包括了其手腕内侧不起眼的印记）。这足以让他得出一个极合理的结论：Harold Finch – 不管他到底叫什么名字 – 不是自己的灵魂伴侣。至于一个吻合他印记的假名是纯然的巧合还是蓄意的设计，都不太重要了。

·

Finch说他永远不会对John说谎，John也并未把那句半带炫示半带威慑的初遇陈词当作是一个谎言，仅仅归类为过度自信造成的误失。然而有些事情，他怀疑，就连Finch也不会知道。

Finch不会知道在他十来岁时他曾全心全意地相信灵魂伴侣的童话。刚入读中学那天，他偷偷地去翻过讲桌上的名册，食指从A一直向下拖拽到F。Finch不会知道在他的班上正有一位名叫Hannah Finnegan的女生。她发色金棕，手指苍白又纤细，而Reese认定她就是那个人了。他们以青春期特有的歇斯底里热恋，直到Hannah和隔壁班的四分卫在器械室亲热，然后来取篮球的John正好推开了那扇门。

“John，你对我很好，我们俩也玩得很开心，”在事后的对峙中，Hannah这样说着，“可是这毕竟只是玩玩而已啦。你看，我手腕上的印记是Sean的名字缩写——你能够理解的吧？”

John不能理解。但他没有说什么，只是转身走开了，脚步迅速且狼狈。从那天起他相信的东西就少了一样。

·

试试看班尼蛋，Finch建议道然后起身离开，手指夹在先前正在读的两页书之间，然后又抽出来，手掌牢牢攥住书脊，像是要以此借力迈步一样。合起的菜单摆在John的面前。他不自觉地微笑了，又用左手攥成拳头抵住那个笑容，试图规训不安分的嘴角。

看到临街窗户里自己的倒影，他突然觉得自己的样貌陌生起来，脸上溢出的笑意和他习惯了无表情的五官几乎是不相称的。他过迟地开始考虑是否有必要提高自己的警惕。

可是这次的菜单真的只是菜单而已。他看着全然无害的贝果、法式吐司、煎饼，当然还有班尼蛋，再一次微笑起来。

他和Finch之间的关系似乎是更近一步了，John想道。建立信任是一项长久的工程，而Finch准许他垒上第一块砖。透露自己的早餐偏好和透露自己的印记字母之间又隔着多少块砖呢？这个念头令他自己也吃了一惊。彼时这仍是一种无辜的好奇，至少John是这样告诉自己的。

·

随意去问他人的印记字母是不礼貌的行为，这似乎是现代社会默认且长久遵循的规则。识礼数的人懂得等待，是否愿意袒露则全是对方的自由。未经许可去窥看他人的印记则是一种更大的僭越，是对个人边界的忽视。

Kara Stanton给John取了新的名字。 “就叫你Reese吧，”她说着，像讨论天气一样稀松平常。同样稀松平常地，她一把拽过John的左手腕，举到眼前细看。John本能地抽手，却被Kara更用力地攥住，指甲噬进他的皮肉。“怎么，大男孩？”她语气轻佻但眼神冷硬，将他用力往最近的光源处拽了一大步。“H—F，”她勉强辨识出来，然后嘲讽地说，“不知道是谁这么幸运呢。”

她把他的手甩开了，像在冬天的大桥上将一把凶器扔到河水中。

他们搭档后的第一个任务是在巴黎。“目标的名字是Héloïse François。” Mark Snow告知他，随后和Kara交换了一个眼神，仿佛他刚讲了个私人笑话。

当晚Kara看着他将一枚子弹送入那个法国女人的额头，然后从宾馆的革面扶手椅上起身，拍了拍大腿上不存在的灰尘，推门离开了房间。John盯着面前的尸体，她的眼睛空洞，而他就像这样坐了很久。

在他随后的CIA生涯里，他不止一次地碰上姓名缩写为H.F.的目标，而每一次，Kara和Mark都确保他是那个扣动扳机的人。Holly Feng。Helen Fletcher。Herman Friedberg。自第四次以后，John不再计数。

·

John腹部的伤口汩汩流出血来。他试图按压中弹的地方，踉踉跄跄爬下楼梯。耳麦里Finch的声音因为焦急颤抖得更厉害了，他的意识则飘忽起来。他突然觉得这一切极度讽刺。曾经Mark逼他杀死姓名缩写是H.F.的人；现在Mark试图杀死他，而一个姓名缩写是H.F.的人要救他的命。

假名缩写是H.F.的人。他自行订正自己的念头，同时用肩膀撞开通往地下车库的铁门。

用假名字的男人在门的另一边候着，“John，”他的声音听起来像是他快要落下泪来了，于是John抬起头来，顺从地把自己交到上司的怀里。

Finch的双臂承担了他一半的重量，可是当John对上Finch的目光时，他的心脏变得更加沉重，几乎让他挪不动步子。镜片后的眼睛是急迫的，惶恐的，痛苦的，而那种痛苦并非出于一种广泛意义上的共情，John昏昏沉沉地想着，Finch的痛苦并不仅仅是由于John的遭遇，他痛苦是因为John成了遭受这一切的人。Finch是会为他的痛苦而痛苦的。John觉得这个认识比枪伤更难以承受。他像是抓住了一点证据，但还没有做好准备去面对这些证据所能支撑的最后的结论。

“你不该麻烦的，”他费尽气力挤出微弱的声音。

“这由不得你决定。”Finch的声音近乎凶狠，但被带有哭意的尾音削弱了一点气势。

轿车闯过当晚的第九个红灯，而John回想起自己入职后介入的九段人生。Dr. Tillman将车钥匙交到他手里，然后把脸埋入掌心。Gates在足球场边看着自己在玩闹的儿子。Theresa试探地推开隔着她和姑妈的那扇门，小心翼翼地走到姑妈面前来。

像每一个濒死之人那样，John体验到了抑制不住的贪婪。我还没有拯救足够多的生命，我给予他人的东西还不及我曾夺走的，我还想要不带自我厌弃地在这座包藏八百万个灵魂的都市再醒来一次；我还没有垒下足够的砖，而它们就快建成一个新的东西了，Finch看着他的样子就是佐证——在陷入昏迷前他绝望地意识到，自己开始幻想那种被早早排除的可能。

·

John把他的黑色无檐毛线帽往下拉拉，好让它罩住自己的耳朵，然后接着扶住在他胸前趴着的婴儿。Leila看见了一只松鼠，兴高采烈地扭动起来，挥舞着小小的拳头。John轻轻地拍着她的背，嘘，嘘，他说。Harold奋力地揿着他的手机键盘。是怎么做到一直看着手机还不摔跤的呢，John漫不经心地想。

迎面走来一位中年女士，显然被他们一行三人吸引了注意力。“多可爱的一个宝贝呀！”她满脸疼爱。（Leila发出好奇的咕噜声。）“你们真是幸福的一对！”

John一下不知道该如何反应。他偷偷瞥了一眼身边的人，看见Harold向那位女士颔首，脸上挂着温和而有教养的笑意。于是John也笑了，简简单单地对她说：“谢谢您。”

在那次公园漫步后John有了新的醒悟。此前，他的信任营造工程是以Harold所愿意告诉他的东西作为标尺的；而现在，他懂得转而去关注Harold默许的事情。他默许了John对其早餐偏好的刺探。他默许John将更多的个人物品转移到图书馆来。他默许了一位路人对他们的关系产生误解。但是John清醒地知道，他的建筑工程本质上只是他私人的臆想，一种近乎无奈的自娱。

这并不妨碍John从中汲取出一些快乐来。和Harold一起坐在电脑桌前吃一盒甜甜圈。和Harold一起给Bear洗澡，并争论这到底本该是谁的责任。和Harold一起去一家僻静的酒吧，看着他在一品脱啤酒面前瘪着嘴。John想起这些时，总会觉得自己占到了一些本不属于他的便宜，又偷偷地将其记作他个人的凯旋。

这一切几乎和真的一样好了，除却它不是真的这一点。John决定，他不再想知道Harold的印记了。以他现在的处境来看，揭晓就等同于证伪。而只要他将他的自娱自乐藏掖在心里，这一切就没有被禁止的可能。

·

John拿枪指着Harold。

“走开，Finch。”他说。

“我不会走的，Mr. Reese。”Harold没有要动的意思，“你打算做什么呢？把我杀死吗？”

“我是会开枪的，我不是说着玩的。“John将枪口对准Harold脚边两米外的地面然后扣下扳机。Harold瑟缩了一下，仍然执拗地站在原地。

何其讽刺啊，John想，要通过威胁杀死一个人来保全他的性命。可他除了恐吓之外，还有什么动摇Harold的办法呢？他们被困在高楼顶，像是曼岛上空悬浮的另一座岛屿。炸弹背心压着他的胸膛，而他感到快要无法呼吸了。

他又朝地面射出三发子弹，弹壳在Harold的脚边弹开。他的耳朵因为巨响而轻微嗡鸣，他听见自己的低吼。“最后一发我不会射偏了，”他颤抖地再次将枪口对准Harold的身体，“我的过去不该牵涉到你。走开！”

“但是它确实牵涉到我，Mr. Reese!” Harold也提高了音量，好像他俩之间有极宽极深的沟壑一样。“你的过去确实是牵涉到我的。你过去的一部分就印刻在我的皮肤上——你可以自己看…”他举起左手，将手腕内侧暴露出来；（当午后的阳光穿过图书馆的窗户然后直射在Harold的电脑桌上时，他也以同样的姿势遮挡过自己的镜片，John这样想着）随后他意识到隔着这么远的距离John不可能看清，又放弃似地甩下手。“该死，算了…”他低咒几句然后继续扬声说，“J.H.T.。我的印记是J.H.T.。你出生证明上的名字，你高中毕业年鉴上的名字，你入伍资料上的名字。现在你可以将枪放下来了吗？”

John被震惊得呆立在原地。他的手臂像是被抽干了力气，手中的枪落到地上。Harold没有浪费时间，一瘸一拐但迅速地走到他的面前来，着手处理他胸前的引爆装置。他念叨着些什么，关于IMEI码，关于五组数字和三个机会，关于生存的概率。John听不懂一个字，也发不出一个音来。

“但是这怎么会呢，Harold，”他终于开了口，几乎是在恳求了。他们所在的高楼即将要倾圮，连同他一直在脑海中偷偷垒砌的建筑，一块砖又一块砖。两组密码已经被输入，而倒计时还没有停下来。“一定是哪里弄错了，因为我的印记是H.F., Harold，这甚至不是你的真名啊——”

第三次，密码选对了。计时器卡在了爆炸前一刻。Harold的手指仍然悬停在空中。他看上去受了很大的刺激，并非由于他们刚刚和死亡擦肩而过，而是由于John所说的话。“可以吗？”他轻声问John，朝John的左手微微点头示意。

他将John的手腕捧起来，好像那是玻璃做的一样。“抱歉，我需要亲自看看，我之前从未确定过，我并不知道…”他抬起头，稳稳地望进John的眼睛。“请容我解释。当我在寻找我的搭档时，机器将我指向你。我看到屏幕上的名字时，认定机器和我开了一个残酷的玩笑。毕竟，雇佣对方并每天将其置于性命攸关的危险之中，恐怕是与灵魂伴侣产生交集的最糟糕的办法了。但是我没有第二个人选。所以我祈祷，几乎是日复一日地，我祈祷我的性命缩写不要出现在你的手腕上。我祈祷这只是一个单方面的巧合，尤其是当我们逐步相熟相知，当我愈发珍视你的陪伴之后。 John，”他的声音颤抖着停住，深呼吸一次后重又开口，“我用的不是我的真名。可我从未说过这不是我真名的缩写。”

“哦。” John怔怔地道。他试了半天后也说不出更多的话来，又“哦”了一次。最后一块砖头已经搭上，他们脚底的高楼也依然坚实地矗立着。

·

“我想我先前绕了太多弯路了，但我们双方都有责任。”John这样说着。一辆M4公交车停靠在他们身边的车站旁，引擎仍在低鸣。“你看，在相当长的一段时间里，你知道你的印记是我，但祈祷我的不是你。而我一开始就认定我的印记不是你，又抱有侥幸的心理，希望你的能是我，我的能是你。”

Harold转过身来望着他，挑着眉毛。“从前倒是不知道你喜欢绕口令啊，Mr. Reese。”

John笑起来，把话题转开。“你刚刚是说泰式料理吗？我确实想试试好一点的炒河粉了。餐厅怎么走，Harold？”

“直行，直行到底，” Harold告诉他，带着隐秘的笑意，而John明白了弦外之音。他们之间从来无需多言。


End file.
